


watch your soul burn

by full_sun



Series: hell's favorite sinners [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in a mf Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sun/pseuds/full_sun
Summary: mark was the devil hidden behind an angel's smile and chenle was too easily fooled.





	watch your soul burn

**Author's Note:**

> me: i dont have a corruption kink :)  
> also me: writes this fuckery of a fic :)

chenle had sinned.

 

that's what his father keeps telling him,  _you sinned chenle so now you must go and pray for forgiveness._ of course, his father won't be there to accompany him during confession this time as he is "old enough to know when you have committed a sin and when to ask to be forgiven".

 

chenle's legs are shaking as he walks up the stone steps of the church, it was 11:30 pm and surely there must be no one inside to hear what chenle was ashamed to say aloud. his cheeks are burning up again as he thinks of it and he has to reach his hand up to the cross necklace around his neck to physically stop himself from hitting the thought out of him. the necklace itself was so pretty, a cool metallic silver crucifix with a simple black string around his neck, it was a gift from his mother.

 

his hands pushes open the wooden doors and it opens swiftly before him and the rooms were surprisingly well lit, a few candles up at the alter and seemingly no one in sight. chenle couldn't help the sigh of relief that escapes from his mouth. he quickly shuts the door behind him and rushes towards the confession booths, his plan was simple-- own up to his sins and pray, just without a priest listening. this was chenle's first confession he's done without his father lurking outside the door so he could easily play things off as obliviousness. 

 

just as chenle manages to place his shaking hands on the door, another pair of hands rested on top of his. chenle slightly jumps in surprise, he's been so focused that he didn't notice the stranger striding towards the booth.

 

"hello," they say in a soft voice.

 

chenle looks up and his breath hitches in his throat, he was met with an insanely pretty boy with lovely cheekbones that lifted in the most charming way when he smiled, his eyes appeared to be sparkling with the reflections of the lighting and his hair was a beautiful shade of red. 

 

"h-hi," chenle stutters, he slightly shakes his head and pushes his hand out to the stranger, "my name is chenle."

 

"i'm mark." mark's smiles grows wider as he accepts chenle's handshake and  _oh my god even his hands are pretty_ , chenle thinks he's going to lose his mind. "what are you here for?" 

 

chenle's hands are still shaking, he grips the cross with his right hand and stares at the floor before answering mark, "i sinned." he mumbles.

 

mark places his pointer finger under chenle's chin and lightly lifts his head up so they were making eye contact, "speak up, chenle" mark says.

 

"i sinned." chenle replies, louder. the sudden serious look on mark's face and his low tone makes his knees feels weak and he fears he wants to sin again.

 

chenle swears mark's eyes darkened the second the words left his lips.

 

"pretty boy has sinned? what a shame, looks like you need forgiveness, right?" chenle gulps and nods at mark's words, which only makes a smirk appear on mark's face. he roughly grabs chenle's jaw and pulls their faces together, relishing in the way chenle's eyes widen in fear. "tell me, chenle, how have you sinned? let your mind be freed of the weight of your sin."

 

tears are beginning to well up as chenle opens his mouth, "i saw my best friend naked and wanted him to do things to me. i felt disgusting urges take over my body, mark." chenle's words convey desperation and pain that makes mark's heart pound against his rib cage. "i wanted him to touch me and i can't stop thinking about it, please make me stop thinking about it, i feel dirty." a single tear runs down chenle's cheek.

 

mark is quick to wipe the tear with his thumb, he tilts his head and wraps his free arm around chenle's waist to get rid of any space between their bodies.

 

"i can help you stop thinking of him if that's what you really need." mark whispers, gently stroking chenle's hair.

 

the way chenle looks up with his innocent and tear filled eyes makes mark's head spin, "can you?" chenle asks, his voice sounding small.

 

mark nods, his hand making it's way back to resting on chenle's jaw. he pressed their foreheads together and takes note of how he can feel chenle's heart racing against his chest, of how chenle's small hand is gripping at his shirt and how chenle's breathing is unstable. everything about chenle makes mark want to snap, mark wants to grab chenle's pretty little body and bend him over the nearest surface, mark wants to ruin chenle and leave him shaking and crying, full of sin.

 

there's a small grin on his face as mark gently presses his lips against chenle's, a small peck that chenle is unresponsive to. 

 

he tries again, connecting their lips together while pushing chenle's body closer to his with the arm that's wrapped around his waist. chenle's eyes flutters shut and his grip on mark's shirt tightens.

 

the way chenle's mouth moves uncertainly against mark's fills mark's head with so many images and fantasies that would make anyone else feel vile. chenle is like clay in mark's hands, letting the elder kiss him however he pleases, letting mark's tongue enter his mouth with only a small whine, letting mark's hands roughly run up and down his chest. there's no resistance from chenle while they make out right next to the confession booths.

 

mark wraps his pinky finger around the loops of one chenle's jeans and lightly tugs. mark can feel chenle getting hard against his thigh.

 

he pulls away and smiles at how chenle tries to follow his lips, "come here, baby." mark says, tugging on chenle's jeans while walking towards one of the pews, chenle silently follows. "do you want to be forgiven?" mark asks. chenle nods and mark smiles, he shoves chenle onto his knees in front of him and sits down. "then do what i say."

 

"mark?" chenle looks up at him in confusion, "the confession booth is over there." he makes a little gesture behind him.

 

chenle looks at mark with so much trust, like he thinks mark really will help him get forgiveness, he looks up at mark like he's just told him the secrets of the universe and it only adds more fuel to mark's burning desire. 

 

he leans down to look chenle right in his innocent eyes and grips chenle's chin, "don't question me." mark says gently, it makes chenle feel odd; how mark could say something so threatening in the sweetest voice. the younger nods wordlessly again.

 

chenle's hands are resting on his lap as he watches mark lean back and unbuckles his jeans, his heart races and his mind screams at him to run away while mark shoves his jeans down to his thighs with an evil grin. but chenle remains in his spot, staring at mark with sparkling eyes.

 

"look what you've done, baby." mark pulls his dick out of his boxers, already half hard and leaking at the red tip, he makes direct eye contact with chenle as he strokes himself a few times. "you need to finish what you start."

 

chenle makes the mistake of letting his eyes wander down and his cheeks heat up as he's met with mark's thick cock right in front of him.  _it's so pretty,_  chenle couldn't stop that thought and it scares him. his fear is evident in his eyes but the way chenle licks his trembling lips is contradictory. he's never been this close to a dick before and chenle can't help but admire it, admire the veins that run upwards, admire how the wetness at the tip sparkles. everything about mark's dick is so pretty and chenle feels dirty all over again.

 

"baby," mark presses the tip of his cock against chenle's lips, "do you know what you need to do?"

 

chenle blinks hard, he looks back up at mark and shakes his head no.

 

"use your words." mark says coldly.

 

"n-no." there's a slight whimper in chenle's voice.

 

mark places his middle finger against chenle's lips, "open your mouth." he commands and chenle obliges, shyly letting his mouth hang open. mark shoves two fingers into his mouth and uses his other hand to shut chenle's mouth. "suck." mark stares at chenle with such intensity that it makes chenle's limbs feel like jelly, he follows mark's orders regardless, gently sucking on mark's fingers while staring up at him.

 

chenle's hands still rests in his lap and something in his head tells him to keep it there, even when he wants to grab at mark's wrist.

 

"just like that, baby." mark pulls his fingers out of his mouth, he doesn't bother to wipe the saliva away before he grabs the back of chenle's head, letting his hand rest in his messy black hair.

 

"am i doing good?" chenle licks his lips, gazing down for a quick second.

 

"you're doing amazing."

 

chenle gulps before asking his next question, "can i touch?"

 

mark thinks his soul has completely left his body then and there. he nods, not trusting his voice and chenle's face lights up in such a way that it makes mark's insides burn.

 

one of chenle's hands wraps around the shaft of mark's cock while the other rests on mark's thigh. his hands are shaking, cute.

 

chenle smiles up at mark, "suck?"

 

mark's grip on chenle's hair tightens, "yes, baby, wrap your pretty lips around my dick and suck like i taught you." if mark could die from how turned on he is, he probably would in these exact moments.

 

the enthusiasm chenle has makes mark's head spin, how his hands are shaking slightly but he follows instructions so fucking well; chenle's mouth is around mark and he messily bobs his head up and down, spit slides down the side of mark's cock and some dribbles down chenle's chin. chenle tries to look up at mark through his thick eyelashes but he ends up choking on mark's cock and mark has never heard of a sound so pretty before.

 

there are tears rolling down chenle's cheeks as he focuses on mark and mark's pretty dick in his mouth, the weight of it against his tongue, the taste of mark, how tightly mark is holding his hair, mark mark mark mark. it's almost too much.

 

chenle pulls his mouth off of mark but his hand starts moving up and down, the slide was messy and easy, "am i sinning?" he asks mark, his voice cracks.

 

if there was anything that could make mark go insane, it was this moment: chenle's bright eyes staring up at him, mouth dripping with his precum and saliva trailing down his chin, head tilted while he asks mark if he's  _sinning_  while stroking his cock in the most innocent way possible. 

 

"fuck, chenle." mark moans, throwing his head back, his breathing was labored and if chenle kept staring up at him with his tear streaked cheeks then he thinks he might just grab chenle's face and use him how he pleases. mark takes a deep breath before answering his question, "no, baby, you're not, all your sins will be forgiven. keep going."

 

"thank you, mark." chenle says, mark can practically  _hear_  the smile in his voice. 

 

the warmth and constriction of chenle's mouth is so unbelievably good, as much as mark wants to yank chenle's head up and down his cock by his hair, having the younger being so willingly eager is so fucking hot. the sounds that fills the empty church only adds on to how aroused mark is, his grunts and moans mixing with the wet sounds of chenle's mouth lapping over mark's cock, excitedly bobbing his head so much that he often chokes and gags echoes in the large room.

 

mark looks down at chenle, eyes brimmed with tears, mouth full of mark's cock and spit dribbling down his face but still looking up at mark with hopeful innocent eyes and it's all it takes to push mark over the edge. he lets out a throaty moan as his load spills into chenle's mouth, making the boy choke again and pull away but still remains close enough that strings of mark's cum lands over his lips and cheeks.

 

mark can't help but admire how pretty chenle looks, eyes closed and looking so fucking angelic even with his cum tainting his innocent look. mark reaches down and uses his thumb to gather cum around chenle's lips, who eagerly opens up when mark taps his lips once.  _holy shit he didn't even spit out_ , mark swallows hard as he pushes more of his load into chenle's mouth.

 

"swallow, angel." mark says, using his thumb to shut chenle's mouth. chenle opens his eyes and makes direct eye contact as he swallows and he even opens his mouth afterwards to show mark that he obeyed. 

 

"i liked that." chenle rests his head on mark's thigh, "but i feel really dirty. is that normal, mark?"

 

mark runs his fingers through chenle's hair, "it gets easier, baby."

 

chenle lazily nods his head, "can we do that again soon?" chenle wonders if he has to sin again to have to do this.

 

"of course."

 

suddenly sinning doesn't seem like a bad thing to chenle anymore.

 


End file.
